


Along the Path

by Squarehere



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarehere/pseuds/Squarehere
Summary: Bolin shows his appreciation for Opal's tattoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set about 6 years after Book 4.

Bolin just finished a post-dinner round of pai sho with some of the air acolytes and was going to meet Opal at the water fountain. He found her chatting with two novice airbenders who, from what he could gather, felt discouraged at their lack of progress. He’d wait for her to finish. 

A few months ago, she attained mastery of airbending, earning the distinctive arrow tattoos. Of the airbenders from Harmonic Convergence, she and Kai possessed the most natural talent with the element. It was only a matter of time for them. Needless to say, he was immensely proud of her. 

Even before that milestone, she’d been tasked with training new airbenders, which brought them to the Western Air Temple now. This wasn’t their first visit. 

Because of it’s unique architecture and relative quiet, this was Opal’s favorite of the temples. It was at this very fountain at dusk that he proposed to her four years ago, marrying almost a year later. 

She finally caught his eye and wrapped things with her smiling students, exchanging bows before parting. Strangely, they also bowed to him on their way out. Opal looked at him sheepishly. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” They embraced and shared a lingering kiss. His incoming stubble was pleasantly coarse against her. 

“Tell me about it. But unlike you, I’ve done fuck-all to deserve that,” he said, holding her close.

Opal smoothed over his shoulders. “C’mon Bo, that’s not true. You mastered bending well before I did. Besides, if I have to put up with that, so do you!” She playfully tapped the tip of his nose with her finger. 

Bolin chuckled, drawing her closer. “Whatever you say, Mrs. Beifong. Ready to turn in?” She nodded, feeling more tired than she thought. “It has been a long day,” she said in agreement.

He smiled knowingly. “Then we’d better get you to bed.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Funny thing is, Bolin never fully appreciated the airbender tats before. He was excited for the air kids when they received theirs, but the novelty soon wore off. The markings became just as much a part of them as their eyes or hair. 

It was different with Opal. He had the pleasure of seeing them intimately on a regular basis, as he did now while she undressed near their bed. He couldn’t stop looking at them, how that particular shade of blue complimented her skin, and their graceful path over her body. He didn’t realize how beautiful they were until she wore them. 

Even with her back turned, Opal could almost feel Bolin’s eyes raking over her, and it always made her blush. She glanced over at him while he prepared to shave. “If you’re going to stare that hard, take a picture! It’ll last longer,” she teased. Bolin, wearing only his shorts, put his shaving brush down and approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She startled a bit in surprise. “I have something better in mind,” he spoke into the crook of her neck.

Opal laughed before meeting her lips with his, melting into his arms. “Do you really?” 

Bolin smiled at the challenge. “Only one way to find out,” he said, both of them tumbling onto their bed. He trailed kisses along the nape of her neck and down the arrow that adorned her spine. Opal’s breath caught. She badly wanted to touch him, but he was just out of her reach. 

She got her chance when Bolin kissed his way up. Opal turned and drew him into an intense kiss, which he happily returned. She could feel his growing excitement press into her thigh, and just to aggravate him, she ground into his bulge. Her hands roamed his back and sides, her nails gently running over him, then further down to grope his thick rear. He groaned into their kiss and gave her a mischievous look. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Opal kissed the corner of his mouth. “You have such a nice ass, I couldn’t resist.” 

Bolin laughed and kissed the arrow on her brow. “I love it when you curse.”

“Do you want to hear more?” she smiled archly, framing his face in her hands and sweetly kissing his lips.

“You know I do!” She rarely used such language, but he knew how to coax it out of her. His lips travelled down her throat and to her collarbone, which were among her favorite places to be kissed. He moved to her modest breasts, flicking and nibbling at one while he groped and teased the other, then switching places. Opal gasped and sighed at his attentions, stroking his hair and gripping his shoulder. 

Bolin continued downward, kissing her stomach and ribcage, paying special attention to a beauty mark there. His stubble left a tingling sensation over her skin that she just loved, and it heightened when, after sliding off her underwear, his lips found that sensitive spot right above her thigh. He was so close to where she wanted him, it drove her crazy.

Instead, he placed her legs over his shoulders and kissed along the arrows that spiraled over them. He took that moment to slide his shorts off and toss them aside, freeing his erection. He finally kissed his way up to her center, and it was obvious that she was ready and eager for him. He tightened his grip on her hips and smirked at her as she peered down at him, biting her lip. The building anticipation she felt was almost too much to bear. He breathed softly on her wet entrance, which only frustrated her more. “Bolin, please.” Spirits, how her desperation turned him on! 

With that, he ended her torture and dipped his head to taste her. Opal bucked and squirmed into Bolin’s mouth as his lips and tongue worked her over. “Oh, fuck!” Opal called out, writhing on the bed. He moaned his appreciation into her, the sensation shooting through her and arching her back. “Mmmm, I could do this all night. You’re delicious....”

“I-I wouldn’t stop you,” Opal laughed in a shaky voice. She took hold of his hand and gripped his head, encouraging him on. Her focus narrowed to Bolin’s flicking and suckling, and before long, she was overtaken by a powerful orgasm that left her reeling. Feeling quite proud of himself, Bolin kissed his way up to her, their lips and tongues meeting languorously. Opal slid her hand down his torso and stroked his length, Bolin hissing and grunting in response. She positioned him at her center, and he slowly thrust into her, both gasping at the contact.

Although Bolin was more experienced than Opal when they started getting intimate, one valuable lesson he learned with her over time was that lovemaking wasn’t a race. There was usually no need to hurry; the journey was just as enjoyable as the destination. So his thrusts alternated, slower and faster, rougher and gentler. Opal held on to him tightly, kissing along his shoulder, neck, and jaw. “My turn,” she said softly, yet definitively. 

Bolin knew exactly what she wanted. He was too heavy for her flip him, so he turned them over without slipping out of her. She straddled his lap and began moving her hips, his thrusts helping her along. “You feel so fucking good!” she breathed out, raking her hands over his powerful chest to balance herself.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Now, Opal was beautiful under any circumstance, but none more so than when she rode him, utterly lost in her own passion. He loved the sight of his large hands gripping her small waist and traveling up to knead her breasts. He reached up to cup her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said reverently. 

“So are you,” she answered while holding his hand in place and kissing his palm. The intensity in his eyes and the way his muscles strained beneath her almost finished her. She came undone when he sat up and crushed her against his wide, solid body and took her breasts to his mouth. She buried her face against his broad shoulder while she gently ground him. This was too much for Bolin as he reached his end and spasmed inside her, losing all control.

The couple sagged against each other and laughed, both weak and shivery. “That was…OK,” Opal panted into his ear.

“OK?? Just ‘OK?’ Gee, thanks sweetie! That really boosts my ego,” Bolin answered tiredly. 

Opal chuckled. “Anytime, dear.”

They settled into bed completely spent. Opal pulled the covers over them and pillowed her head against his chest, draping her arm across him. Bolin stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” she replied before falling into a deep and pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This, like my other stories, originally appeared on my Tumblr. I made some minor changes from the original.


End file.
